


Akechi Feels a Feel and Hates it

by Dragonpikachu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Divergent, Less fun then the title sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpikachu/pseuds/Dragonpikachu
Summary: I kinda just wanted to make something for a scenario where Akechi cared a little more then he would have liked, so enjoy whatever the fuck this is!Also I am incapable of making a serious title, you'll notice that a lot with me
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Akechi Feels a Feel and Hates it

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just wanted to make something for a scenario where Akechi cared a little more then he would have liked, so enjoy whatever the fuck this is!
> 
> Also I am incapable of making a serious title, you'll notice that a lot with me

"It was recovered from the suspect after he was captured. Does it belong to you?"

Akechi blinked as if confused at the phone in Sae's hands. "I... don’t believe so, why do you ask?"

He wasn't sure if Sae's expression shifted, or if it was the lights playing tricks on his eyes.

"...No reason, just wondering. My apologies." was all she said before turning to leave.

Finally.

Taking care of the guard was no problem, a simple bit of charm and a swift hand was all it took to end him. He didn't matter, he wasn't the issue. No, the issue was sitting right in front of him, face bruised and eyes dulled from whatever drugs they'd slipped him. They stare at each other in silence for a moment.

As much as he tried not to, his mind couldn't help drift but back to the previous night.

____

Akira had asked him to come by Leblanc to discuss something. He wasn't sure what, he thought they had very clearly explained the plan earlier. It didn't matter, all that mattered was he got this done, everything needed to go exactly as planned tomorrow.

Leblanc was surprisingly empty when he got there however, Akira being the only one there, sitting at one of the stools. Akechi looked around confused.

"Where are the others?" his only response was a furrowed brow.

"You wanted to discuss something with me?" Akechi explained. "You said it was important, so I assumed it was about tomorrow."

Understanding flashed on Akira's face and he offered Akechi a sympathetic smile. "Ah... sorry, I guess I should have been more specific..."

"This is something more.... personal"

This was... unexpected. Akechi was wary, his act had been kept up well but it wasn't impossible Akira had seen through it. Still, it was best to play this out, see which direction this took before overreacting, so he took a seat on the stool next to Akira. They sat there for a moment, it looked like Akira was searching for the right words.

"Sorry to make you come out so late," he started "It's not as important as our mission tomorrow but it's still.... important" Akira looked lost in thought as he continued. "Me and my friends have been through a lot these last few months, I've learned so much about them, their likes, their hobbies, their favorite foods...." he turned, eyes suddenly locked with Akechi's. "I feel like I've known you for a while too, but I know so little about you."

Akechi tensed, but said nothing.

"And yet..." Akira turned away from him almost... bashfully? "I can't help but feel like this..." he laughed gently, stirring something in Akechi's chest. "Maybe it's the mystery of it all... but I can't help but want to know you better" He gave Akechi one of the most sincere smiles he had ever seen.

This was dangerous territory. Best to play dumb.

"I-I'm not sure what you're referring to" he laughed, a little more nervously then he would have liked. "There's not a lot to talk about really..."

"I think there is" Akira cut in. "But I understand... it takes a while to open up to people sometimes" he placed his hand on Akechi's, who couldn't bring himself to move it. "That's why I wanted to talk to you tonight, I'm not sure how things will go tomorrow.... I might not have another chance to say this... to tell you how I feel." Akira's eyes held a softness he couldn't remember ever seeing on another person's face before.

Akechi did not like where this was headed. He had been prepared for a lot of things, he considered so many variables, but this? This had blindsided him, and now he was drawing a complete blank on how to respond.

No... this was fine, he could figure this out, he just needed to trust his instincts.

Without really even thinking about it, he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Akira's lips.

Instincts bad.

"I-I'm sorry I- I shouldn't have-" he immediately tried to backpedal, what had he been thinking-

"It's alright" Akira cut him off. "I'm glad you feel the same." He laced his finger between Akechi's own, his smile bright.

"Let's make it through tomorrow, ok?"

Akechi could only silently nod.

____

Akira just continued to stare at him with an unyielding blank expression.

Akechi scowled. "What, nothing to say? No surprise?" he tried to sound cocky, but his voice sounded more strangled than anything else.

Akira just continued to stare, unblinking. Akechi's chest tightened.

"This is how it needs to be ok..." he didn't know what he was saying, he didn't know why he felt the need to explain himself. "This HAS to HAPPEN...." he pointed the gun directly at Akira's head.

He just stared.

"SAY SOMETHING" Akechi was yelling now, he shouldn't be yelling, why is he yelling? "I BETRAYED YOU, I TRICKED ALL OF YOU INTO TRUSTING ME AND SOLD YOU OUT! YOU SHOULD BE FURIOUS, YOU SHOULD BE YELLING, SCREAMING, CRYING-"

Ironically, he started to feel warm tears rolling down his own cheeks. It wasn't supposed to be this hard, there wasn't supposed to be any attachment, he wasn't supposed to be important-

Akira just stared.

Akechi glared back.

"Stop looking at me like that..." he growling. How dare he, how DARE he make him feel like this, this was HIS fault. HE did this, he should be in just as much pain, and yet all he could do was STARE.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT-"

....

Akira wasn't staring anymore.

But Akechi was. It was all he could do... he felt.... numb. He could hardly breath as he just stared at Akira's lifeless body, a red pool slowly growing around his head as it laid there, face down on the desk. This was supposed to be easy. It should have been easy.

Akechi walked out of the interrogation room, he said nothing to anyone. To be honest, he didn't even remember how he got home, it had all been a blur.

All he really remembered was not sleeping that night, not with that scene etched so clearly in his mind.


End file.
